THAT Wasn't There Before!
by HolyCowNipples
Summary: Follow the adventures of four young Naruto fanatics as they are whipped into the Narutoverse! What will happen to them? What will happen to the plot? Will there be some romance? WHO THE HELL DID THIS? Rated M for language, violence and sexual stuff! OC's/Existing Characters (Read to find out who!)
1. Who Turned The Lights Off?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, I do however own any other characters (Namely: Molly, Olive, Nicole and Ruby)****  
****Reveiws are very much appreciated!**

Red hair whipped around as pale azure eyes scoped the new sights, the intrigue within them obvious. Her petite body raced ahead, further into the large sea of people within the compounds of the building. She was enchanted, it was everything she wished and more. There were so many people, so many who shared interests with her. She felt part of something, like she fit in with very little effort for once. She could show off the things that had her bullied outside of this wondrous place and people would think she was cool because of it. Sure she looked like a different person, but that meant she didn't have to be faced with the troubles she had when she had her own appearance, not that she was hiding who she was. In fact, it was more like her embracing who she was. She looked down at the black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck she was clad in. She stroked the white cloth that hung over her right shoulder and the left side of her hips, then readjusted the wide leather band system over her left shoulder and right side of her hips that held the large gourd to her back. So long as she was encased in her intricate costume, she needn't worry about anything. She could enjoy her time. She never wanted to leave this place and return to her dull life. It was a shame that this couldn't last forever.

"MOLLY ADAMS! Slow down NOW before you get lost then kidnapped then- GOD, WHO KNOWS WHAT!" Barked Nicole, her boisterous voice bringing the redhead back from her reverie. She wore a large Akatsuki imitation cloak and her natural short brown hair was dyed a striking blue colour that called attention to how short it really was. She was beautiful in a boyish manner but it worked outstandingly well for her.  
"You know, you make a terrible Konan." said the muffled voice of Nagato's healthier, female doppelgänger whilst chomping down the contents of her self packed lunch-box. She was also in an Akatsuki cloak and her long auburn wig was pulled into high pigtails but large bangs were left and hid most of her face. She had two lip piercings and one nose stud that were in view and the visible eye showed that she was wearing rinnegan based contacts. A cheeky grin was plastered on her face as she continue to wolf down more food.  
"And I'm sure that the real Nagato eats pockey out a lunch-box ALL the time." Droned Ruby, sarcastically- as she reached for some pockey, only to have her hand slapped away.  
"What are you talking about woman?! I AM THE REAL NAGATO! And if you try to steal MY candy again," Olive paused to clear her throat, then in a much deeper and more threatening voice murmured various threats to the smirking woman, currently re adjusting the position of her silky white wig and paying little attention. Ruby's cloak had a significant difference to the others, one of the sleeves were torn off, designed from Hidan's appearance after the battle between him and Asuma Sarutobi although rather than being topless, she wore a rather tight black tube which left very little to imagination and showed off the curvaceousness of her body. She had purple contacts and her medium length silver wig was slicked back to complete her look.

"Shut up you two. This is Molly's first time, I'm sure she wants to enjoy her time at the convention." Nicole said, giving the two a pointed look that said 'Apologize or you will feel my wrath'. Nicole was the type of person who made sure everyone behaved and was happy. She was like a second mother to the three girls despite only being a few years older.  
"Sorry Mo-Mo!" Both Ruby and Olive cried out in unison before trapping the small figure in between them, in what they thought was a hug until their small friend cried out for air. They obviously didn't account for the fact that Molly was short therefore her face was trapped in between their 'assets'.  
"What would you like to do first Molly?" And just like that, it was as if they gave her a world changing decision rather then then a simple question. Her eyes widened, her eyebrows furrowed and she began fidgeting uncontrollably. She looked like she needed to take a god-damn piss. The girl couldn't make a decision if it saved her life, she just couldn't handle the stress of possibly making a bad decision. Even if it was just about what she wanted to do, she couldn't deal with picking something and having her friends be miserable because it was a lousy choice.

Molly opened her mouth and was about to respond to the question when a young boy interrupted them by clearing his throat. "Uh, hi! I was just wondering whether I could get a picture with you?" Ruby and Olive grinned and after seeing the small smile gracing Molly's face Nicole was grinning too. The boy was dressed as a young Kankuro, he was rather small although just barely shorter than Molly.  
"Ofcourse!" Ruby shouted as they all posed around the boy. The boy's presumed brother snapped the picture and they stuck around for a short conversation. The boy's name was Jeremy, he was eleven, two years younger than Molly. His brother, Oliver, had just finished school and was considering environmental law. They were nice people and the girls enjoyed their company. After exchanging pleasantries and phone numbers, they left.

The day proceeded in the same manner, many people approached them for photos, stuck around for a short conversation, complimented their costumes or asked about a particular thing they wore that struck their interest. The people attending the convention were generally good-spirited. They watched the talent show in awe of the skills these people had and bought many things that they deemed worthy of buying. It was early afternoon that Molly- after beginning to feel the after affects of carrying a large gourd for several hours- tugged on Nicole's sleeve before quietly telling her she wanted to sit down for a moment. The older girl smiled and found a clear spot outside on a bench for her small group of mismatched friends to rest. She looked at Molly again, the girl was coming further out of her shell. Nicole only hoped she'd speed the process up, she missed the girls voice although she was proud that Molly had come this far.

* * *

_"Nicole, you wouldn't mind babysitting for a friend of mine would you? Your mother and I invited him out for dinner but his kids need someone to look after them." Nicole looked at her father and smiled widely before hastily agreeing. She loved children, they were adorable and had wide imaginations._  
_"Wait, where is their mum?" She asked, watching as his lips curved downwards._  
_So followed a long lecture on not mentioning that subject in the presence of the kids. He wouldn't directly answer the question but from the few words on the topic that were shed, Nicole could guess._

_"Hello, I'm Nicole! I'm looking after you and your sister tonight." She said to brown-haired boy, she was expecting him to be younger- this boy had to be at-least 14. The boys expression stayed blank and he sighed._  
_"I'm Mason, come in." He said as he moved out of the way. As she walked in she spotted the young girl on a couch watching television oblivious to the fact that there was a stranger in their house. Her hair was gorgeous, long red locks that were sprawled out everywhere, her skin was pale and in contrast she looked like a porcelain doll. There was very little resemblance between her and her brother and father, she obviously received her looks from her mother. Slowly Nicole approached the child, the last thing she needed was to scare the kid and have the neighbours report a noise complaint._  
_"Hello there, I'm Nicole!" She smiled looking down at the girl. The girl looked up at her with big brown eyes and smiled cheekily at her._  
_"Hello! I'm Molly! And I don't need a babysitter, I'm seven years old now!"_  
_"Oh is that so? Well, I wouldn't mind having a friend for the evening. What do you say Molly?" She received a large smile from the girl and suddenly she was being pulled up the stairs into what she devised to be Molly's bedroom._

_Molly was a talkative girl, she didn't seem to have an off switch but that didn't matter. She was oddly mature for her age, Nicole constantly found herself forgetting she was speaking to a seven-year old. Mason was kind despite his withdrawn attitude, he often asked whether her or Molly wanted anything to eat or drink and when neither of them did, he returned to his room where he was content to just sit and read. Apparently reading and writing was a large passion of his. He aimed to become a successful author when he grew up therefore he spent most of his time in his room reading what other authors had written or adapting his own style of writing._

_Nicole constantly found herself being invited to look after Molly. Apparently the girl had taken a liking to her and nothing made Nicole happier than to hear that. The girl was great company, she had so much to say. Whether it was on politics, cartoons, celebrities or just food- her opinion was very unique._

_It was a few months later when Nicoles father had woken her up quite early in the morning. He told her they needed to visit the hospital. Nicole noticed he appeared to be in a hurry. She could feel that something bad had happened._

_They found out later that day that Mason unfortunately had Lesch-Nyhan syndrome, a genetic disorder that eventually resulted in lack of muscle control, gout and moderate retardation. Due to the fact that it was a genetic illness, Molly and her father had to be tested and thankfully showed no signs of having it. Mason was currently at the lack of muscle control stage and had no intention to wait for any thing else to happen. He had lost his ability to do the things he loved and so he lost his will to continue. Molly was hysteric, she didn't want to loose her brother although after speaking to him privately she suddenly seemed to be more calm and understanding. After his passing Molly felt no inclination to share her opinions or thoughts. It was strange seeing someone so loud and talkative turn into someone so withdrawn. _

_Poor girl._

* * *

Ruby waved her hands wildly in front of Nicole's face."Nicole, you agree right?" Nicole had no idea what she was asking but she didn't really care to be honest. They did this all the time, they argued over everything. She offered a nod and returned to her thoughts. "I told you so! Suck it Olive!"  
Olive rolled her eyes at Ruby's gloating, "Look, Shikamaru beat Hidan once, he can do it again." This particular argument seemed to be a recurring one. No one ever won and no one ever lost. It ended when someone yelled at them to shut up or they had to do something else.  
"As if! Hidan is amazing! And to top it off, he's a super hotty! Right Momo?"

Molly lifted her head to look at her two bickering friends. She was previously taking in the sight of her many new objects, she didn't even remember buying so much. The two acted stupid but they had good intentions. They had the ability to brighten a day with their antics and mischievousness. Although she really wished they would stop bringing her into their arguments, they have been doing that ever since they first met and every single time, Molly would have the same reaction.

* * *

_"Molly, this is Olive and Ruby. They're a bit crazy but you'll love them!" Nicole had mentioned these two before but Molly had never met them. It was interesting to see the type of people Nicole kept in her life. They seemed cheerful, overly so. She wasn't sure that they'd like her, she was a hard person to get to know and she knew how difficult for others that could get._  
_"Hi Molly! I really like your hair. It's dyed right?" Molly shook her head making the one who had asked-which she recognised as Olive -to raise her eye brows in surprise. The name matched the colour of her large eyes. Her black hair was braided intricately, it looked beautiful especially against her pale skin. Molly felt a large surge of jealousy that she was unable to do such things with her hair. Ruby's hair was also styled meticulously although her hair was a strikingly pale blonde colour. They reminded her of salt and pepper.  
"Aw man, I wished my hair was that pretty a colour!" Molly was shocked, a girl with hair like that was jealous of HER? She smiled softly at Olive and thanked her for the compliment._

_Ruby tilted her head at Molly in thought, "How old are you?" Molly quietly mumbled the number twelve and offered another small smile. Ruby flicked her hair over her shoulder and once more Molly felt greatly jealous. She slowly ran her hand down her hair, knotty as it was. Ruby and Olive looked at each other in thought and smiled._  
_"Molly are you okay?" Nicole placed her hand on the smaller girls shoulder and gave a concerned look. Molly gave a reassured her with a nod. Nicole was special to her, she cared so much for her. Molly didn't really understand why, they weren't related and even their dads weren't that close. Either way she was glad, she didn't have many friends at her school and the ones she had, she wasn't close with. _  
_Olive and Ruby grinned, "Can we do your hair?" Molly's eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically, they were obviously quite observant. Molly was thankful for that. She would have never asked._

_"What are you doing? She'd look better with one braid!"_

"_You're wrong Ruby! She'd look adorable with twin pigtail braids!"_

_"What do you think Molly?" Molly's eyebrows rose up and she began fidgeting. She didn't realise that her opinion really wasn't going to be taken seriously, they'd continue arguing anyway, she could've said anything she wanted and they would have carried on. Nicole thought it was time to interfere._

_"How did you guys become friends in the first place?" It was a question that had been on Molly's mind for a while now, she was was glad Nicole had asked, especially since she didn't want to join their argument. They argued so much it was natural to wonder why they became friends. Ruby shrugged while Olive chuckled softly. _  
_"We just always have been. We don't remember how." Whilst they proceeded to do Molly's hair, they taught her the fundamentals of braiding so that she'd be able to do it herself when she wanted. She thanked them and the four of them have been quite close since._

* * *

The sun was setting and it was starting to become chillier, the girls planned to go out for a nice dinner before returning to their hotel but before they left Ruby, Olive and Nicole had some business to attend to. The whole day had been preplanned and everything so far was running on schedule, it was going to be interesting to see the reactions of people in the restaurant to their attire.

"Gotta pee! Gotta Pee! Gotta pee!" repeated Olive as she ran towards the girls bathroom. Ruby followed in a similar way although with the addition of a few thousand curses. She really did suit the character she was portraying.  
Nicole made sure Molly was okay to watch their items by herself until she returned from the bathroom and in a far more lady-life fashion, walked to the restrooms.

It was strange but as soon as the others left, Molly felt different. As though something bad was going to happen. She became paranoid and looked in all directions for anyone who showed even a slight sign of hostility towards her. She wanted her friends to come back already and she felt like a coward for not being able to stand about two minutes without being afraid.

The horrible feeling grew stronger and Molly became more worried as to why they hadn't returned yet. It definitely didn't take this long to 'take care of business'. It was getting a little darker but Molly didn't want to leave in the case of getting lost or them returning to her not being here. She held her head between her knees, an activity to supposedly calm her down, she read about it on the internet with little hope for it but it was working miraculously, she let out a sigh of relief. She no longer felt afraid, she could no longer hear any of the people that walked around her, she no longer see the suspicious people around her.

In fact she could no longer see.. anything. Who turned the lights off?

* * *

Olive opened her eyes, it was raining, what was she doing lying on the ground? She sat up to see Nicole and Ruby, passed out beside her. She looked at her surroundings, this definitely wasn't the convention and where was Molly? Something was wrong, that much was clear to Olive. She wiped the rain from her eyes and looked at her soaked costume. Atleast that stayed the same. She took three slow, deep breaths and shut her eyes.

"1, 2 and 3" She opened her eyes, nothing changed. Now she started to panic. The last thing she remembered doing was washing her hands. Yes, her hands because she had just gone to the bathroom. And she remembered Nicole rushing her so they could rush back to Molly who was alone. Oh, god! Molly was alone! Maybe they were still near by? She began to look for a road, a sign or anything that would give confirmation of being somewhere! There was nothing. Only trees. She began to shake her slumbering friends in haste.

Nicole's eyes opened, then looked around, then shut, then opened and finally turned to a panicked Olive. She lifted her hand and looked at the water rebounding off it, confusion written on her face.  
"Where the hell are we?"


	2. Sand, Sand, Sand and More Sand!

It was dry, extremely dry. And it was hot. Was it possible for the weather to change so drastically, so suddenly? Her throat ached and she was drenched in her own sweat. It was a disgusting feeling. Molly slowly opened her eyes, only to cringe and the sheer brightness of her surroundings and make a pitiful attempt to shield her face from it.

After a few minutes of no movement, Molly lifted herself into a seated position and rubbed her eyes. Where on earth was she? She took a quick look around herself but the only thing in sight appeared to be sand. She stood up, hoping from this height she would see some form of water off in the distance to numb the unbearable pain in her throat. She attempted to clear it and immediately regretted that decision. She needed water. Some thing was weighing her down. She reached back and her hand connected with the gourd imitation she had worn to the convention. She slowly lifted the strap off her and let the gourd fall onto the sand with a THUD.

Completely out of options, Molly began to walk. She had no idea what direction she was walking nor did she know if there was even anything in that direction but she prayed that by some chance that she had managed to pick the right one.

The wind began to pick up but the relief lasted only a second before there was the unfortunate realisation that the wind was just as hot as the air had been. After a minute of walking through it she wished that it would stop, the harsh blows were whipping her hair around and the sand flew up and lashed against whatever was left uncovered of her small body.

Where did her friends go? Didn't Nicole say she was going to be back in a minute? Did they desert her here? Why was the sun so bright? Where did all this sand come from? Why did she feel so horrible? She should have said she had to go to the bathroom too and tagged along. She should have never let Nicole leave her side. Then this would have never happened and she would have never been put through this.

She felt alone. She was scared. She wanted Nicole to come and tell her there was nothing to worry about. She wanted Olive to pop up and laugh tell her that this was all some elaborate prank of hers. She would even take Ruby walking beside her telling her to 'Grow some balls and deal with it'.

It felt like it was just getting hotter and hotter. Her feet ached, her fake ninja sandals offered no support, especially while walking on sand.

After walking for what seemed like hours for her, Molly had reached her breaking point. She collapsed to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest in a foetal position. The sobs broke free and she let out all her anguish for being in this horrible place. The small amount of remaining energy she had after the long walk was now gone. She was physically and mentally exhausted, this was her wall. She could go no further. Her vision became blurry and her eyes began to flutter.

Everything went black again.

* * *

It was dark. And she was cold. Again with the weather changes? She was unable to see anything, the only form of light being a soft yellow glow out in the distance. It was silent excluding the soft dripping of water in the background, it was eery. She slowly stood up and began to walk in the direction of the light. There was something off about this place. For one, she could no longer feel the pain of her throat or feet which was strange and there was also the intense feeling of menace that encircled this place. Her gut told her to leave, to run far away but she could not shake the curiosity of the little white light.

The closer she got, the louder the water drops became and the brighter the light became. Her feet were soon submerged in water but she continued forward. She stopped in her tracks when a growl resounded, she was beyond fear now. The growl soon turned to a raspy whisper of her name. The pale yellow glow she had been staring at began to form the shape of a creature she couldn't identify. It's piercing eyes glared into her wide ones as it once more hissed out her name.

She did the only thing she could think to do. She ran from the monster, as fast as she could. Back into the darkness.

* * *

Molly could hear something. It was like a rustling from beside her. The redhead opened her eyes, surprised that she was in some form of room. She looked in the direction of the previous sound and her eyes met with an unfamiliar man, dressed in a medic-style uniform. His eyes widened when he recognised that she had woken up and not a second later he ran to the door of the small room. He proceeded to yell out to someone she was unable to see. From what she was able to hear, he was telling someone to retrieve something. How odd. She noticed her throat pain had returned, although it had definitely dulled.

It was obvious that she was in a hospital but it didn't look like any of the hospitals she had been to. For example, instead of off white walls this room had sandy brown ones. She saw a window to her right although the curtain was in the way. She slowly lifted herself, her muscles aching as she did so, and shuffled to the small window. She ripped the curtain to the side and cringed as her eyed adjusted to the light. A small gasp escaped her lips as she registered the sight of an unusual city. What shocked her most was the fact that this city appeared to be made entirely out of sand, she was definitely far from home.

Molly turned around and jumped at the man's close proximity to her. The man quickly took a step back, his eyes wide. She attempted to ask him where they were but found her throat would only allow a small croak. The man seemed to know what was happening and began to speak.  
"You were found unconscious in the desert two days ago, severely dehydrated. You were brought here and we treated you then we were put under orders to keep you under surveillance." She was confused. Under orders? Who from?Another doctor most likely. It was still an odd choice of words. Speaking of odd, Molly noticed the strange way this man acted, he was so jumpy. Surely she wasn't an intimidating figure. He was twice her size! She gave up on that thought and once more tried to ask where she was but the dehydration had definitely taken its toll on her. Instead she attempted to mime her question to him. She pointed to the city through the window then lifted her arms, raised her shoulders and tilted her head to the side in what she hoped was an 'I-don't-know' pose. Despite her terrible charades abilities, the man seemed to understand.  
"You are currently residing in Sunagakure, within the land of the wind."

Sunagakure. Did she hear that right? She must have been going crazy. There was no way she was ACTUALLY in Suna. It was a fictional city for Christ's sake! She sauntered back to her bed and sat on the edge of it. Maybe she was dreaming, that would make this insane situation a lot less crazy but it just didn't seem right. The pain in her throat was incredibly realistic and normally in dreams she is never rational enough to consider she might be asleep in the first place. She rubbed her face and sighed. Dream or not, she still had to deal with whatever was to come her way at least until she woke up.

"Kazekage-sama is here." A shrill female voice called into the room. The Kazekage was here? She was going to meet Gaara? She supposed that made sense since she was apparently in Suna but it still felt so surreal. She admired Gaara. The way he was able to completely turn his life around after being treated so horribly by everyone and feeling so deserted, it was inspirational. Excitement coursed through her veins at the thought of meeting him. The handsome face that had graced her television screen so many times was going to be here. She was going to be face to face with him.

At the sound of footsteps approaching, Molly stood up and attempted to straighten her clothing and flatten her hair. Her knees shook with anticipation and her nerves went into hyper-drive. There he was. The Kazekage in all his glory. His robe hung down to his feet yet didn't drag along the ground and his Kage hat added to the air of superiority that he seemed to radiate. He reached for his hat and slowly removed it, revealing the infamous mop of.. Brown hair?

The man she was facing was not Gaara. He was the Kazekage, yes, but he was most definitely not Gaara, that's for sure. It was the fourth, Gaara's father. He was still alive. This meant he had yet to be killed by Orochimaru which meant the Chunin exams had yet to happen which meant Gaara had yet to meet Naruto which meant that Gaara was still unstable!

"What is your name?" The calm voice of the Kazekage resounded as he scrutinised the young girl.  
"Molly Adams" She managed to croak out, wincing at the pain. She wasn't sure whether it was understandable but it was the best she could do. This man terrified her, she wanted to make sure she did nothing to irritate or aggravate him. Even if that involved pushing through throat pain. He nodded at her and turned to the medic beside her, for some reason still keeping his distance from her.  
"Thank you for your assistance Takeshiro-san. I trust that I'll be able to take her from here soon?"  
"Despite a dry throat she is fine. I see no reason you cannot take her now. I have healed all her other injuries and numbed the pain in her throat. I recommend she minimises her speaking until it fully recovers." The Kazekage returned his gaze to the redhead and gestured for her to come to him. She was frozen with fear, she couldn't bring herself to go him.

She could see his eyebrow twitch with irritation and hoped he would remain calm.  
"Come with me child. You will not be harmed." His voice had softened to accommodate the girl's obvious fear of him. Molly could see that this was not a request but an order. She supposed he had no real reason to hurt her in the first place and who knows what would happen if she were to refuse him.

She warily approached the Kazekage, stopping only a short distance from him. He reached forward slowly with one hand- as to not alarm her- and lifted her chin. His eyes narrowed slightly as he inspected her face then he released her.  
"You will stay with my family- I will take you to my house now, when you are able to speak again you will be asked some questions concerning who you are and where you come from. You must behave during your stay." On this note, he turned and began to walk away. Molly briefly turned back to the medic who gestured for her to follow the Kazekage. She shyly reached for her shoes which were conveniently placed by the door and did as she was told, trailing behind the large figure of the Kazekage.

As they entered what appeared to be the reception area of the hospital, Molly began to notice the amount of stares she was receiving. She gasped when she realised she was still in cosplay, people might be confusing her for Gaara. She quickly reached up and attempted to wipe the eye make-up off her face. She looked down at her hands and frowned. Nothing had come off, perhaps it had already washed off? She tried to catch a glimpse of herself when she noted that it still looked exactly as it did when it was applied. Olive said it was smudge-proof, she just didn't imagine it was THIS smudge proof. She tried again only to see it was a wasted attempt and left it.

The Kazekage nodded at the lady behind the desk and they proceeded to the door. He slowly pushed it open and held it as Molly walked through. The harshness of the wind caught her off guard once more. She was thankful for the large buildings that hid the sun from their path. The sand was more solid here, her feat didn't sink into the ground as much although her muscles were still sore from her previous journey and the extra strain on her legs burned.  
"We are almost there." He said, seeming to sense her discomfort.

He stopped in-front of another large building and opened the door, once more holding the door for Molly before entering himself. It was strange that a man of his rank would do that. As she entered an unusual smell graced her nose. Her stomach grumbled in response. The Kazekage inclined his head towards her.  
"We will eat now, then my daughter will show you around." They then came to a halt in what appeared to be a dinning room. She was shocked by the sheer size of it. The room was huge. The dinning table was so large it could have fit at-least fifty people, yet there were only six bowls placed on it. She was taken aback by the three people already seated. They were impossible not to recognise. The one furthest away was a man with cloth covering half his face, there were markings on the uncovered side of his face and that one eye was giving her a hard stare. It was Baki. She wasn't quite sure why he was here, he wasn't exactly a relative of the Kazekage. The next furthest away was a female. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into four spiky ponytails and her eyes were wide when she looked at Molly. Temari was another character Molly was fond of, she was a strong female character and the show seemed to be severely lacking in them. The final and closest person to her was Kankuro unsurprisingly. His hood was pulled down, revealing his short brown hair but his face was still clad in his purple Kabuki face paint. He too, had wide eyes.

An unfamiliar woman came into the room and silently pulled the chair at the end of the table out and gestured for the Kazekage to be seated. She then pulled the seat to his left out and looked at Molly expectantly. She must have been their maid. Molly quickly sat in the seat. She was directly across from Kankuro. The way him and Temari were still staring at her was unnerving. She wished they would stop although she understood why they did it.

Molly took a peak at the empty seat beside her. She knew who it was meant for and she wasn't sure whether Gaara's absence was a good thing or a bad thing. She came to the conclusion that it was probably best he wasn't here. She wouldn't be able to have a conversation with him the way he was anyway. She just wanted to meet him face to face before this crazy dream ends.

"Temari, Kankuro, Baki. This is Mo-Lee." He indicated to the small girl. She wanted to come off less menacing so she let a small smile appear on her face and slowly lifted her arm, noticing Kankuro's small flinch at the action, and softly waved. She watched as there was a flash of confusion that crossed their faces before they seemed to calm down some.  
"She looks like-" Temari started before her father interrupted her.  
"I'm aware. Although it would be impossible for her to be carrying the one tail. She does not seem hostile, much the opposite actually. You will look after her during her stay. After dinner I would like you, Temari, to show her around the house and to her room. She is currently not meant to be using her voice so be mindful of that and try to observe her wants and needs for the meantime." Molly was somewhat annoyed with the way they were speaking about her as if she was somewhere else although she supposed they didn't mean to do it in an impolite way. Molly also noticed how formally they spoke to each other, it wasn't unusual to her since she was aware of their strained family relationship.

The woman from before had returned to the room, this time carrying a large pot. She placed it in the centre of the table and lifted the lid. The unusual scent from before wafted into her nose. It seemed to be some kind of foreign soup with vegetables. She assumed it was Japanese considering the circumstances. The woman then dipped a ladle into the pot and poured it into the bowls evenly. Molly inspected the food closer, there were noodles too, and meats. Despite the fact that she was unable to identify half of the vegetable used, Molly found she enjoyed the meal and her seconds.

They continued to eat in moderate silence, they weren't very talkative people which suited Molly fine. After finishing their bowls, Baki and the Kazekage excused themselves to go to a room that looked suspiciously like an office. They were most likely talking about her and what they were to do with her. Temari slowly stretched resulting in a quiet crack from her arm.  
"I'll take you on the tour now if you're done." Molly nodded at this and the two girls slowly got up, Temari in the lead and Molly following behind.

They walked at a fast pace to ensure they got to see the whole house within a respectable time frame. The house was large, there were at least four unused guest rooms that were double the size of her bedroom back home and the rooms that WERE in use had so much excess space that if you tried, you could probably fit all the people of Suna in them and still have space left over! Temari lastly took her to one of the guest rooms, it was that sandy brown colour that these people seemed to love. Temari left but returned a minute later with a pair of her pyjamas. She handed them to Molly and with a smile said goodnight, then she left.

Molly looked at the purple clothing in her arms and walked to the bathroom to wash the grains of sand from her body. They may have a harsh environment here and they may seem like cold hearted people and they may have some strange obsession with brown, but damn they had great bathing equipment. Molly giggled inwardly as she let the warm water wash down her. She sighed when she noticed her fingers getting pruney and turned the water off before stepping out and grabbing a towel. The eye make-up still hadn't washed off to her dismay but rubbing her face seemed to do nothing but rub the skin off her eye lid.

The pyjamas were way to big for her, with every step she took her pants slipped down her bottom and the shirt itself could have passed as a night gown. She grabbed the waist of the pants and was happy to see her hair band had not fallen off her wrist during her escapade. She then tied it tight enough that it would star securely on her.

She decided before she attempted and failed to sleep, she would get herself a glass of water. Temari had told her earlier that if she began to feel thirsty during the night then it was fine if she went down to the kitchen and got herself a glass. She slowly began to walk out of her room, it was dark in the hallway and she didn't want to risk tripping and waking everyone up.

After a few more small steps, she felt more comfortable and made it to the kitchen. She searched for a clean cup and filled it with water before gulping it down and not minding the water that dribbled down her chin. If Nicole were to see her do that she would certainly have gotten a lecture on behaving politely at all time when staying at another persons home. Those lectures annoyed her before but now all she wanted was to here Nicole give her a piece of her mind for slurping down the glass like see hadn't drank anything in years. She felt a calming wave swell over her after thinking of Nicole. She turned around to walk back to her room and froze.

Pale turquoise eyes were glaring at her.

**Hey guys! Holycownipples here, so I'd like you to know how much reviews mean to me. The way you react to my stories reflects on how fast I update and the quality of work I produce! So please: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Even if you aren't really into it, tell me what I can do to draw you in or what I'm doing wrong!**


	3. You look familiar

"Where the hell are we?"

Ruby had still not woken up. Even after all Olive's shaking she managed to remain asleep. Still in a panic, Olive persisted with her hard shaking of Ruby and after still receiving no reaction from the girl Olive worried she may have been harmed in some way and that was preventing her from waking from her slumber. Then again, Ruby was always a heavy sleeper. She took a deep breath and delivered a hard slap to the right side of the Hidan cosplayer's face.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKER, THAT HURT!" Ruby cried out as she jumped into a seated position with wide eyes. She rubbed the assaulted spot and glared at Olive. Her eyebrows seemed to arch in confusion when she finally took noticed of the environment. "Where are we?"  
"What the hell is wrong with you! I thought you had a concussion or something!"  
"A girl can't god-damn sleep?!"  
"Ruby, quiet down and watch your mouth." It was Nicole who spoke this time, her voice stern. She was in the process of walking around the area in an attempt to find any indications of there being a town or people near by. Ruby quietly muttered a few harsh comments about being the only one to get in trouble then after realizing the severity of the situation, quieted down. There seemed to be no trace of anything but trees around and she supposed if there were people near by, they would have the sense t go inside and out of the rain. Nicole decided it would be in their best interests if they were to begin walking. They would have to come across something eventually. Ofcourse if they were to cross paths with another person looking like they did now, they would most likely would run far, far away. She turned back, meeting two wide eyed gazes. They were a few years younger than her and generally acted alot younger then that, so it was safe to say that Nicole felt as though they were her responsibility. Although they still weren't as young as Molly. That girl had just barely made it into puberty. Nicole froze. Molly. Molly wasn't here. She might still be on that bench waiting for them. Or something might have happened to her! She was all alone!  
"Molly!" She cried out, whipping her head around the area once more. They definitely needed to find help now. Molly was all alone and they had no idea where they were!

"You two, take off your wigs. We are going to go find help and we don't want to give people a reason to avoid us," she paused. " Contacts too, they make you look intimidating and I'm definite that keeping them in so long will do some damage to your eyes." The girls nodded and simultaneously reached for their wigs.

After a few tugs on the synthetic hair both girls frowned and looked at each other. They seemed to have the same idea and reached for the other's wig. The pair planted themselves in the ground firmly and pulled as hard as they could. Grunting past the pain but still reaching no new result they each let go. Olive then leaned to her left to catch a glimpse of her appearance in a puddle beside her, she pushed her bangs out of the way and opened her right eye wider with one of her hands and attempted to remove the purple ringed contact from it. Ruby persistently pulled at the white hair on her head, seeming to not have caught on that the effort was futile. Olive was unable to remove or feel any form of contact in her eye. She turned back to Ruby and waved to catch her attention.  
"Have you tried to take your contacts out?"  
"No." She shook her head then proceeded to do it, receiving the same result. They gave each other a wide eyed look and turned their gazes to the blue haired girl, still searching the area and paying very little attention to them.  
"Nicoooole, something weird as shit is going on!" She exclaimed, trying to flatted the now messy mop of pale her on her head down.  
"She's not even exaggerating this time." Olive backed up.

Nicole turned back to the two and frowned when she saw their wigs and contacts still in place.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Our wigs and contacts wont come off!" Tsking at this, the Konan cosplayer walked towards them and attempted to pull the fake hair off of Ruby's head, achieving various curses and howls of pain but no separation of the two, rather a few white strands that had ripped out. Her head tilted slightly and her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Hmm, you were right. And your contacts wont come out either?"  
"Doesn't even feel like there is one there."  
"We need to find help. This situation is just getting weirder." Nicole helped the two up and pinched her chin between her thumb and index finger as she decided which direction to begin walking. Picking a random one, they began their journey.

Not two minutes into their walk did they start to hear some noises from around them. The girls had a strange feeling that they weren't the only ones out in this forest in the heavy rain. It almost sounded like footsteps.  
"That's strange." Nicole said as she wiped the water from her face.  
"You heard something too?"  
"Don't worry. It was probably just an animal." Nicole reassured Olive. It was then that a loud cackling echoed through the forest. The terrifying howl of laughter continued for some time, then after there was a deep mutter that was almost inaudible, it cut off. There was something so familiar about the laugh but the familiarity didn't make the girls any more relieved.  
"That's one fucked up animal." Nicole frowned at Ruby's language but let it slide.

Suddenly, two large figures appeared in front of them, towering over the three girls. They were two men, one that looked strikingly alike to Ruby in her current state although his cloak was still fully intact and the other was a masked man with tan skin. The white haired man frowned at Ruby, she mirrored this. He slowly lifted one hand, Ruby did too. He poked his tongue out, so did she. He lifted one leg in the air, Ruby did too. He squeezed the empty area in front of his chest, Ruby squeezed the not so empty area in front of hers. Olive, Nicole and the other man stared at them incredulously. Finally unable to keep up with the mirror facade, Ruby fell into a fit of giggles. To everyone else, Ruby seemed like the most ridiculous person. To be laughing at a time like this, in a situation like this. When Molly was clearly missing and they were clearly lost and there were two large men standing menacingly in front of them. Molly was a dumb ass.  
"Your costumes are incredible. You look exactly like Hidan and Kakuzu." The two men glared at Olive after this statement.  
"Who are you, how are you aware of who we are and why do you have the Akatsuki cloak?" The Kakuzu look alike asked, not wasting any time.  
"I am Nicole, this is Olive," Nicole started, taking control of the situation. She gestured to her right,"that one is Ruby. We don't know your names but we know who you are dressed as. Kakuzu and Hidan. And we are in cosplay too, that is why we are wearing these cloaks. Who are you?" Kakuzu didn't seem satisfied with her response and turned his head to Hidan who nodded.

"I am Kakuzu and this is my partner Hidan." His deep voice sounded somewhat more sinister this time. That was when the white haired one whipped what the girls thought was a copy of the infamous three bladed scythe out, hitting the three girls on the back of the head, unconscious, with the blunt side.

* * *

Just when she thought hotel beds were the most uncomfortable thing ever. She wakes up on this shitty thing. Ruby slowly sat up, resulting in a loud CRACK from her back. She was alone in an unfurnished room. There was no light so naturally it was difficult to see. Neither Olive nor Nicole seemed to be here which worried her. How did she get here? Oh right, the two weird-ass cosplayers. She had hoped they didn't do anything to them while they were asleep. That would just be a low blow. She looked down at what she was wearing, relieved that her clothes were fully intact.  
"HELLO?! WHERE THE HELL AM I?! ANY ONE OUT THERE?! I'M FUCKING COLD! HELLO?!" She yelled, her booming voice bouncing from wall to wall. She received no response for several minutes until finally, the door opened to reveal a hooded figure.  
"I see you have woken up. Keep your voice down in future. I will ask you a few questions and you will answer them. Obey my orders and things will be alot easier for the both of us," the deep male voice of the hidden person paused. "What is your name?"  
"HOW ABOUT YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS. HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF LADIES FIRST?" The man glared at her then suddenly appeared behind her, a kunai at her neck. "Ruby Sullivan." She gulped.  
"Age?"  
"17 years old."  
"Rank?"  
"What?" She huffed.  
"What rank are you?"  
"What the heck do you mean?" She was positive she was coming off as annoying, but honestly. She had been walking in the rain all day and her clothes were still drenched. It wasn't her fault she was cold. Maybe this dude should have brought her a blanket or something.  
"What rank of ninja are you?" He asked, the frustration in his voice more obvious now.  
"Are you fucking high?"

* * *

"Wake up." A female voice said. It wasn't the voice of Olive or Ruby, it was much too womanly to be one of their childish ones. She opened her eyes to be faced with a hooded woman. She was in a dark room. Did the two men from before take them here? She hoped the other two were okay. Maybe Molly was here too? The woman cleared her throat and gained Nicole's attention one more.  
"Please answer my questions. Your compliance will be in your favour. I don't want to have to take drastic measures to get an answer." Nicole nodded, unsure of what else she could do.  
"Name?"  
"Nicole Pitcher." Her voice wavered slightly. She was taller tan this woman but she seemed so much more menacing. This hooded woman was terrifying.  
"How old are you?"  
"I am 22 years old."  
"Marital status?"  
"Single, never married."  
"Ninja rank?"  
"Excuse me?"

* * *

It was dark. It made her nervous. She sat up slowly, her hand grazing against the rough surface of the floor as she did so. She rubbed her sore hands together and scuinted her eyes, hoping to see something in the darkness. She reached around her, hoping to feel another body but no avail. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten for a while.  
"Hello?" She called out, hoping for a familiar voice to respond. She waited. There was a creaking noise then a sudden burst of light. The door opened and a man in black apparel. She looked up at him, barely able to see through the field of red bangs. He shut the door behind him and managed to switch some form of light on. It was dull but enough to see. The man stood stiffly at the door. She didn't dare take her eyes off him to scope the room.  
"What is your name, child?" His voice was smooth. She took in the sight of the weapons in his pouch and decided it would be best that she answered. She was scared, no doubt. Who wouldn't be if they woke up in an empty room they had never seen before and some random dude who was carrying weapons on them came in and was asking questions.  
"Olive." She stated simply. She swept the hair out of her face so she could take a better look at his face. His mask covered the majority of it. His eyes were a striking blue colour but that was all that was visible. They widened for a second and just like that he was gone. Did her name have that effect on people? How was he able to just disappear like that. She sighed in relief, his being there had her on edge. Where were Ruby and Nicole? She'd feel a lot less terrified if one of them were here.

She got up, her legs wobbling slightly, and stumbled to the door. Her hopes of it being unlocked were diminished still had no idea what was going on or where she was. She turned back to the room. Empty. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then took a seat in the spot she had woken up, directly across from the door. Olive wished her packed lunch was in this wacky place too. She was so hungry. She'd kill for some food. Especially pocky. She loved pocky. She wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation so she settled for looking straight at the door.

She stared at it for what seemed like hours when suddenly it was swung open. And there stood the greatest thing Olive had ever laid eyes on. Pein. Or the greatest Pein cosplayer in the universe. Either way, Olive was enchanted. He stared down at her, his eyes narrowed. She could have sworn that he was glowing slightly. He was so handsome.  
"Stand up." His deep voice boomed, it was creepy how exact it was to the real thing. Olive, helpless to his voice, did as he commanded, eyes never leaving the other. He approached her, lifting a hand to her face but she didn't flinch. Was it possible to be too shocked to flinch when a stranger grabs your face? He pushed the hair out of her face and glared down at her eyes with his matching ones. He paused and released her then took a step back. He looked her over and stopped at her torso, which had Olive both embarrassed and grinning on the inside.  
"Where did you get that cloak?" She pouted in her head.  
"I made it." He didn't seem pleased.  
"Who are you?"  
"O-Olive Bates." He looked even more irritated now. Where ever the hell she was, the people here didn't seem to like her name.  
"Why were you and your two companions in the forest on the borders of my village?" Her companions. Ruby and Nicole were here too? Relief washed over her and she couldn't help the smile from spreading on her face. Perhaps Molly was here too?  
"My friends are safe right?! Do you have Molly here too?!" If it was possible, he was glaring even harder now. "Sorry," she paused. "We just kind of.. woke up there. I still don't really know where I am. We were searching for help and directions when the Hidan and Kakuzu cosplayers came out of no where and that's the extent of my knowledge." He nodded.  
"Your chakra system seems unusual-"  
"My what?" He glared. There was no way he actually said that.  
"Your chakra system, I'm assuming you are manipulating it somehow so that I will be unsure of your strength. Stop now."  
"I-I am not doing anything, I didn't even know those existed in real life." His head tilted slightly in thought.  
"How much training have you undergone?"  
"Like sports training? Not much, mainly just what they force me to do in school. You know, a little swimming, running but I never really did that much other than that." He sighed.  
"Shinobi training." He clarified. Olive's eyebrows furrowed.  
"I'm sorry. I think something strange is going on. May I ask where I am?"  
"Amegakure." She gasped and shook her head. Pein tilted his head at her and gave her a quizzical look. "Have you not heard of Amegakure before?"  
"No, no, no. I have it's just, Amergakure isn't real." Peins facial expression turned to one of thought. "It's off this anime.. called Naruto. You're in it. As well as Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu and Tobi who is also-"

He had her pinned against the wall now. He was holding her throat. She was scared. He was so strong.  
"It is apparant you are not from here but you are also in possession of information. You will not reveal this information to anyone. If what you are saying is true, i'd make the assumption that someone has completed a jutsu that has successfully transported you from your world to this one. That however doesn't explain why all three of you-" Olive's mood dropped at this. Molly definitely wasn't here. "seem to have the appearance and possibly the abilities of me and some of my organisation members. You will explain that later along with all the information you are aware of bout me and my members. For now, I'd like to offer you a deal.." He released her throat and looked down at her.  
"Can I get something to eat first?" He gave her a look of disbelief. Her stomach growled once more and she clutched it. "Please?"

**A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes, soz about the slow posting. You know how hectic life can get. I'll try to post more frequently but yeah, not really sure if anyone still cares. Hope you enjoy this one. Sorry if it's a bit short. **


	4. Poor lollipop

She was tired. She hadn't slept. Who could sleep knowing a psychopath was sharing a house with them with some weird malicious hatred towards them? She sighed and rubbed her eyes, sluggishly hoping off the bed. The bed smelt unusual. She hadn't really been a person bothered by smells before but this one was strange, it had her slightly on edge. It wasn't a bad smell, quite frankly, the mix of sandlewood and some other unidentified spice was quite intoxicating. What had her on edge was that there were no smells like it back at her house, it was different. Reminding her that she was far from her normal life.

Her back ached, not from the mattress which was surprisingly well designed but from her interactions late last night.

* * *

_He was glaring, what did she do to make him glare? Even through his squinted evil eyes he was still as attractive as they made him appear on the show. His scruffy red hair shone in the moonlight that seeped in through the window and his sea-foam eyes were deeply enchanting to her. He stood with perfect posture, perfectly still. She had to look closely to see that his chest was moving with shallow breaths. He was incredible. She almost smiled at her view when suddenly she was thrown back against the counter, her back roughly absorbing the majority of the impact. Her cup of water flew out of her hand, smashing beside her but thankfully none of the glass hit her in the process. She winced and didn't move off the ground of the kitchen. Why did he do that? She hadn't even spoken a word to him. Her realisation from before dawned on her. This was not the peaceful Gaara she had fawned over back home, this was the psychotic mess that always made her fear for the death of one of her other favourite characters._

_He slowly began to move towards her, his expression never changing. Her heartbeat picked up and she began to cower in fear of him. Why was no one here watching him? They obviously know about his unstable-ness. He didn't move once he was about a foot away from her. He glared down at her, seeming to inspect her face. He was so silent, she wasn't sure whether he was even breathing. Her ears were ringing, her back throbbing. He muttered something but the ringing had made it almost impossible to decifer._

_"Gaara." The Kazekage breathed darkly, entering the kitchen. Through just saying his name it appeared that all the anger aimed towards her was momentarily forgotten and aimed towards his father with more strength. She was now completely out of his mind. She thought he may have even forgotten she was there. Without responding, Gaara turned and left in a whirlwind of sand. She breathed out a breath of relief but her eyes never moved from his spot._

_"I apologise for that. A medical shinobi will arrive in the morning to check your back." And that was all he said before leaving too. He sounding so distant and emotionally closed off from the situation. As if he wasn't talking about his son. His flesh and blood. It didn't really surprise her, but it was still frustrating to hear in person. _

_She was alone in the kitchen again. Her heart was still racing and all she wanted right now was her father. Nicole and the others were a comfort but no one was able to make her feel as safe as her dad. She slowly got up from her place on the floor, rubbing her back and wincing. She wasn't quite sure what to do with the mess of broken glass beside her so she left it be and decided to return to her room before something else were to happen._

* * *

Molly yawned and carefully got off her bed. Her cosplay outfit was curiously folded on the bedside table. She leaned down and inhaled the scent of washing detergent. Someone had washed them. She quickly got changed and walked out of her room, bumping into a hard chest in the process. She was scared at first, she had assumed it was Gaara, returning to finish his job and she cowered in fear.

"Uh, sorry. Are you okay? The medical shinobi is here to check your back out so I was coming up to get you." Kankuro's deep voice rushed. She smiled softly, glad her assumption was incorrect. She nodded at him and he smiled back at her before taking her downstairs to the main lounge. He was lacking the facepaint this morning and his hair was still scruffed up from his bed.

Just as he had stated, the medical ninja was waiting for her. It was the same one from the hospital. She remembered his name was something along the lines of Takeshiro. Kankuro took a seat on the couch across from him and he gestured for her to sit on the other one, beside the shinobi. Takeshiro inspected her back and mentioned something about it just being a bruised spine and quickly healed it for her, making her discomfort disappear. He then inspected the process of her throat. She thanked him for all his help and he waved her off.  
"It's healing quite quickly, it wouldn't surprise me if it is fully healed in a matter of hours." He smiled and reached into his bag before his hand re-emerged with a red lollipop. He handed it to Molly with a grin and she giggled quietly back. He patted her on the head before taking his leave. She liked him, he was a friendly man. He was acting nothing like he was yesterday, when he was so jumpy at every movement she made. She guessed he might have realized she wasn't actually Gaara's female clone..

Molly looked down at her lollipop, deciding to save it for later. She placed it in her pocket and looked back up, making eye contact with Kankuro.  
"How old are you?" He asked without missing a beat.  
"I'm 13 years old." He nodded, as if he had known that.  
"Your name is Mo.. Mo-Lee, right?"  
"Molly, yes." She answered, laughing softly at the pronunciation of her name. He poked his tongue back out at her.  
"I'm Kankuro." He said extending his hand to her. She leaned forward and shook it gently. His hands were surprisingly soft.  
"You're 15?" Molly calculated and he nodded.  
"How did you know? Did Temari tell you?" She shook her head and was about to mention how he was on a tv show that she had seen and she had memorized the age difference of the sand siblings when Temari entered the room.

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you two want to come?" Molly's stomach grumbled as if it had hear the question and she nodded at the blonde.  
"I've already eaten so I'll pass, enjoy your breakfast." Kankuro said before getting up and leaving. Temari shrugged and turned to Molly.  
"You don't have any other clothes with you, do you? Molly shook her head.  
"We'll go get you some more, since you'll probably be staying with us for a while." And just like that they were off.

They first stopped at a cafe a short walk away. As they were seated, Molly noticed the same thing that was happening in the hospital reception yesterday was happening here. She still hadn't been able to remove the harsh black marks from around her eyes. A few people left the cafe mid meal. Molly's eyebrows furrowed and a small frown appeared on her face.  
"Don't worry it's not your fault. They've just confused you for Gaara." Molly nodded but the frown remained. Temari handed her a menu and Molly inspected it.

It had been quite a while and no waiter or waitress had approached them about their choices. Temari seemed to be aggravated at the staff who seemed to be avoiding their table on purpose. She got up and walked to the counter. She complained about the lack of service quite loudly to the man there and he whispered his response to her. Temari's eyes became slits after this and she muttered something back. Molly smiled slightly, Nicole was the type of person to do these kind of things too.

Temari returned grinning and sat down.  
"Our food will be done soon and don't be surprised if you get a lil' extra." She winked. And just as she predicted, the food arrived with the addition of sweets. Molly wrinkled her nose at them. and Temari raised an eyebrow.  
"Not a fan of sweets?" Molly shrugged, the truth was, she liked small plain sweets, nothing too elaborate. Olive was the one to talk to about loving deserts.

After they ate their meals they went to what appeared to be a large clothing shop. Temari pulled Molly to a section near the rear of the shop.  
"Do you need clothes for training?" Molly's eyes widened.  
"I'm training?"  
"I guess my father hasn't had a chance to speak to you yet, he will though so I'll leave that to him. We'll grab you some just in case." They spent what felt like hours grabbing clothing for Molly. Molly had to admit, the clothes here were substantially cooler than what was in the shops back at her home.

Temari was pleasant company. She kept a conversation going, despite receiving very little response. She didn't try to pry answers out of Molly either, if she wanted to respond then she would respond and that was fine. Molly felt quite comfortable around her. It felt like she was with Nicole rather than a fictional character. If she ever got home, she'd recommend Nicole cosplay as Temari one year.

"Now can I ask you a serious question?" Molly nodded in response. "Why do you look so similar to my brother? Are we related? Or did you just do that yourself? Or is it just a coincidence? I hope we're related, I've always wanted a sister. Plus, you seem to be a nice girl." Molly giggled at Temari's rambled questions.  
"I'm sorry I'm not your sister. To be honest, I think I'm from a completely different world because where I live, there's this anime called 'Naruto' and you're in it," Temari looked shocked but said nothing."N-not just you, this whole world, Suna, Konoha and all the villages. And Gaara has a pretty big role in the show. The reason Im dressed like this is kind of because.. I love your brothers character. He's my favourite. We were at this convention where lots of people dress up and suddenly I woke up in the desert." Molly was shocked. She had said so much just then. Her throat had obviously healed fully, Takeshiro hadn't been lying.  
"Why do you favour my brother?" She frowned. "He's just not the most likeable person out there and you're not exactly.. alike." Molly smiled back at her.  
"You only know him as he is now. I can promise you, he'll change and the change will be fore the better. You wont have to fear him then."  
"I wish I could believe you." She muttered. "We better be going back. My father still needs to speak to you on the situation."

* * *

"From the information you have told me, it is of the utmost importance that you aren't let into the wrong hands. You will stay with my family until we are able to find a way for you to return and that way I can keep an eye on you. I am also considering letting you train, that way we are able observe your chakra system in action." Molly nodded and thanked him. She had spent the last 2 hours explaining what 'Naruto' was and some of the things that happened during it and how it resulted in her appearing here.

She returned to her bedroom and entered the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. The black still hadn't come off and it was frustrating her. She sighed and tried again, but still no avail. She considered that maybe the eye-liner was only sensitive to make-up remover and decided to find Temari.

It was much easier as she expected, as soon as she left her room she spotted Temari at the other side of the hall. She all but ran to her and she gave her a worried look.  
"Is everything okay?" Molly told her about her problem and Temari made it her mission to assist. "Okay, I have some in my bathroom. Come on in, I'll get it off for you." So began the 3 hour journey which consisted of Temari yelling at her make-up remover for being inadequate and pouring all its contents on Molly's face with no results. Both girls layed on Temari's bed, frustrated with it. After a few minutes of silence Temari sat up.  
"Have you considered that when you swapped worlds- so to speak- the eye liner became real insomnia? Were you wearing anything else fake that should come off so we can test it?" Molly's eyes widened.  
"I HAVE BROWN EYES!" She screamed, surprising them both with her volume. How had she forgotten that she was wearing contacts? Nicole warned her of how dangerous that could be when she decided she wanted to wear them. She quickly ran to the bathroom and tried to remove them. Temari followed after much slower.  
"So I'm right?" She asked, watching the frantic girl try to remove her eye wear. Molly sighed and nodded. There was no other explanation for it. Her eyes weren't stinging or anything, didn't even feel like there were contacts there. And there was no way the eye-liner was THAT smudge proof.

The girls left the bathroom that now looked like it had been hit by a bomb, and returned to sitting on Temari's bed.  
"So what am I like in this show you mentioned?" Temari raised an eyebrow at Molly.  
"I don't know if telling you things will change what happens.. I'm already worried about the Kazekage learning things." Temari rolled her eyes.  
"Come on, please? You being here at all will change what happens, might as well go along with it." Molly couldn't doubt her logic.  
"Well, I guess that makes sense." Molly said quietly. "You're strong, definitely one of the best female characters. You care about your family. That's really obvious. Even though Gaara terrifies you at the moment, you still consider him your brother." Molly smiled at her.  
"Does anything cool happen to me?"  
"Yes, lots. Like Shikamaru." Molly giggled.  
"Shika-who? Stop your laughing."  
"You'll find out who he is soon enough." Molly managed to let out between laughs. It was nice to be able to joke like that.

Half an hour later, Molly decided she had better shower. As she walked back she reached into her pocket, surprised when she felt something in there. She had forgotten about Takeshiro's lollipop. She smiled down at it. She wasn't sure she even wanted to eat it. If she were to go back to her world, it would be the thing she'd want to have on her, as a souvenir or proof that this really happened. As she stared down at the little red ball, her feat slowed to a shuffle. She was about to place it back in her pocket when she saw another red object appear in her line of sight.

Down the hall, standing in front of her room, staring directly at her was Gaara. His mouth was in a line and his eyes were slightly narrowed. Molly's heart picked up and she squeezed tight on the lollipop in her hand. She was about to turn back and run to Temari's room when she felt something grip her ankle. She looked down at the sand around her ankle, pulling her to him. Her eyes widened and she fidgeted, hoping to free herself. She was about to scream when a band of sand covered her mouth. His mouth was starting to curve upwards, the sides revealing a slight glimpse of his sharp teeth. She was directly in front of him now. She lifted the hand clutching the lollipop to her chest, hoping it would somehow protect her. He growled and sand came around the piece of candy then crushed it to tiny pieces of red. She seemed to have lost all her sense then and she began to thrash around. She attempted to hit him hundreds of times but missed each time. It looked more like she was flailing her limbs around rather than attempting to hurt him. The sand was gathering up around her and Molly knew what was coming next. She shook her head in denial and closed her eyes tightly, hoping this was just a nightmare.  
"You will never replace me." Is what she thought she heard him growl under his breath she opened her eyes to still him raise his hand and the sand began to tighten around her. "Sand Coffin" She closed her eyes tightly again and willed the sand to just disappear. She waited, the anticipation was horrible. Nothing was happening for a while. She opened her eyes and saw Gaara's right eye brow twitching. The sand was beginning to tighten again and she wished it would go away again, the pressure of it was too much. The sand began to loosen again, it was slowly crumbling off her. Gaara's eyes were wide and he grunted, as if she had hurt him.

Molly was unsure what had happened but as soon as the sand on her mouth was gone, she wailed like a child. Her voice rung out through the whole mansion. It echoed off the wall. Molly didn't even know she was capable of it but apparently so. Temari ran out of her room and Molly turned back to see her. Her face was stricken with fear as she stood at the other end of the hallway. She began to run towards her and Molly was about to tell her to just run away and save herself when she noticed Gaara had disappeared. There was no trace of him yet there was still sand all around her. She crumbled to her knees and stared wide eyed at the wall in front of her. What had just happened?

Will she get another lollipop?

* * *

**Hey readers, I haven't given up on this story yet! I'm slowly getting somewhere. Where is that somewhere? Well to be honest. I have no idea where this story is going. I'm just playing this one by ear. Well, don't forget to tell me how I'm going and feel free to ask q's or give me suggestions, I promise no matter what, I will reply to you! Enjoy your day!  
**


	5. Arrangements

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._ Pein sat across from her as she munched on the contents of the Akatsuki base's pantry. Much of the food was Japanese which suited her fine. She loved foreign food. Pein made no sound as he stared at her as she ate. Olive wasn't really one to be bothered by being stared at, she scoffed down her food regardless of his company. She could tell he was seething at the fact that he had to wait for her to eat but she couldn't help herself, she felt as though she hadn't eaten for days and lord knows she can't concentrate on anything until her hunger is satiated. So far she had gone through three packets of instant ramen as it appeared to be the fastest thing to make. The ramen seemed a little stale but Olive was glad she didn't have to eat canned food as that appeared to be the only other option. She still felt a little hungry so Olive returned to the rather desolate pantry and almost squealed at the sight of various candies- including one box of pocky. She grabbed the pocky and one bag of what appeared to be little gummy balls, hoping that Pein would not be affected by the amount of food she was taking from him. It surprised her how little of actual food there was. There didn't even seem to be any spices or seasoning so she doubted anyone cooked here.

Pein had to admit, her appetite would be impressive to some. Even so, he was still irritated with waiting. Watching a young woman inhale the contents of his kitchen wasn't exactly how he had planned his day to go. His impatience with her was becoming evident, he wanted to tell her what he had to say and be rid of her and her friends for a few hours until he could give the situation more thought. He cleared his throat to get her attention, unable to wait any longer. She looked up with a stick of pocky dangling from her mouth but he ignored it.  
"As I mentioned before, I'm prepared to offer you a deal," he paused for effect. "I may decide to assist you in returning to where you say you are from," a slightly saddened but thoughtful look presented itself on her face at his words but wavered as he continued,"but I must gain something in return, you will assist me. You posses the rinnegan, an extremely powerful kekkai genkai," Olive nodded, her hand unconsciously reaching up to touch her face. "You will use it's abilities to help me with-"  
"I wouldn't put complete faith in them though, I'm not quite sure I posses it's abilities. These were contacts- something used to change my eye colour temporarily, I believe that when I was brought here, something changed my appearance to the appearance altering items I was wearing before I was taken. At least that's what I'm assuming since this wig wont come off." She muttered the last part and she gave the wig another soft tug to show him. Pein was taken slightly aback by her seriousness but pushed the mild surprise away.  
"We will test your eyes then, if you are correct, you will hold no interest for me and I will have no choice but to be rid of you and your company but if they are indeed functional, all three of you will be trained and assist my members in missions so I can achieve what I want, I will have to set some limitations for you if this is the case." Olive bit her lip but nodded anyway, she really hoped she was wrong now.  
"Say I was correct, when you say be rid of us, you mean to-"  
"To kill you to ensure the information you hold is not leaked. Did you happen to run into anyone before Hidan and Kakazu found you?" Olive shook her head.  
"Is there really no other option if my eyes really aren't functional? Isn't there a jutsu you can use to block out information on the Akatsuki from us? We might still be helpful to you even without the rinnegan.." Pein's eyes narrowed at her as her rushed and distressed words spilled from her mouth.  
"Without the rinnegan you will be more trouble than you are worth and a jutsu like that takes great difficulty which once more, you would not be worth." Olive's mind reeled at his words but she nodded anyway.  
"Now you mentioned another one of you, was she with you in the forest?"  
"No, when we were brought here we woke up and she was no where to be seen. We were hoping she had just arrived earlier and you had her here. She wasn't by our sides when we were taken so it's quite likely she is still back home." Pein nodded swiftly but still seemed suspicious of her answer. She couldn't blame him for being too careful, they really did know a lot about the Akatsuki that would probably be enough to destroy it if they were in the right hands. Olive wondered if there actions here now would effect the outcome of the show, she crossed her fingers and hoped it wouldn't. She didn't want to be the reason the show became jacked up, for the sake of her entertainment and for Kishimoto's popularity.  
"If she is discovered to have appeared anywhere and I am informed of this, we will collect her, assuming she is informed of the inner workings of the Akatsuki too. You and the other two will be residing here so that I and my members are able to keep an I on you, try not to obstruct their daily routines and it would be most appropriate if you were all to refer to me as Leader-sama rather than by name, especially in the presence of others. We will collect your companions now."

Olive nodded, glad she about to be reunited with the other two. She felt so out of place in this new environment without them and they would probably be feeling so confused and maybe scared that she felt excited to explain what was going on. Pein stood up and Olive did the same, tucking the box and bag under her arm. They walked down a hallway to the set of stairs they had climbed to get to the kitchen. Once they were at the bottom they took a right into another dark corridor. At the moment, this place felt like a big confusing maze to Olive, she would definitely get lost if it weren't for Pein leading her. They entered the first door on the right and found Nicole sitting on the floor, cross legged, her eyes wide with the sudden door opening. She stood up quickly and all but ran to Olive's side, sweeping her into a hug of relief. She didn't see Pein until she released Olive and took a step back, she was about to express how glad she was that Olive was safe but the familiar man deterred her. Her eyebrow twitched when she inspected his face. He ignored this and turned around, heading back down the corridor.  
"I'm so glad you're okay, Olive, I was so worried! Do you have any idea what is going on? Why are you being lead by this guy? And why does he look like Pein? Is Molly here? Where's Ruby? Oh god, they are safe aren't they?!" Nicole spluttered.  
"It's kind of a crazy theory but I'll tell you when we pick up Ruby- which we are doing now so don't worry. I don't think Molly is here. I have no idea where she is, she might still be back where we left her," Nicole nodded with worry evident on her face. "Want some pocky or gummy balls?" Nicole shook her head and subtly rolled her eyes at Olive's attempt of calming her.

Before Pein opened the door there were standing in front of, the echoing sound of a high pitched yelling was heard. Both girls shared a look of knowledge before Pein slowly pushed the door open, revealing Ruby glaring up at a hooded man whilst screaming obscenities. She paused when she heard the door open and her eyebrows rose when she spotted Pein.  
"What, the, actual, fuck," Ruby slowly drawled out at the sight of the Akatsuki leader, she then seemed to see Olive and Nicole standing behind him and began to grin. "About time! Get me away from this freak. I'm glad you two are okay! Mister Creepy here has brain issues or something, did you know pulled a freaking knife on me?!" Nicole withheld a gasp, the hooded lady that she had met did nothing of the sorts to her. "Just 'cause I didn't want to answer his stupid ass questions!" Ruby continued, motioning to the hooded man who had rested a palm on his forehead. A wave of understanding fell over Nicole at Ruby's words and she was unsure who to feel sorry for out of the two. Pein gave the man a raised eyebrow at the mention of a knife and was responded with a swift mention of Ruby's being uncooperative. Ruby snorted at this but kept her opinion to herself as she noticed the air or superiority around Pein and decided one near death experience was more than enough for now.  
"I trust you'll be able to inform your friends of our arrangement, yourself?" Pein asked Olive, wanting to return to his office. Olive nodded in response. "I will show you to your rooms then, you can stay in there for the meantime while I make some preparations." He stated unemotionally as he motioned for them to follow after him.

* * *

"So, we're pretty much screwed if you can't use the rinnegan?" Ruby asked harshly, still shocked from Olive's words. Olive nodded in response.  
"We can't do anything about it, let's just hope this works in our favour." Nicole put in, her voice dull from stress. The three girls had been shown were they would be staying and were currently sitting on the ground in Olive's temporary room. It was a bland area as far as rooms go. Grey walls and ceiling, a single bed clad in plain white sheets, a white bedside table holding a metal lamp that held a remarkable similarity to the 'I' from Pixar. The rest of the room was pretty much bare, giving the girls the impression of being back in the cell they had awoken in. All three rooms were closely alike although the bed and table were placed differently in each. They hadn't exactly been expecting something grander than this from the Akatsuki but they had at least hoped it wouldn't have felt so cold and unwelcoming in their eyes. Much to their relief, their rooms were side by side and separated from everything else. Their rooms stood at the end of a long hall leading from what appeared to be an unsurprisingly dull lounge room, they only rooms that appeared to be in that hall.  
"I still don't understand how we ended up in this world or why Molly isn't with us." Olive grunted and she shoved three more sticks of pocky into her mouth. Nicole rubbed her cheek and Ruby shrugged before reaching into the bag of gummy balls and throwing a few into her mouth. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the sweetness as she chewed.  
"Well, let's treat this as if we don't think it's a dream. Look at us three, who are we dressed as?" Nicole asked.  
"Kona-, Pein cross Nawgato and Hidawn," Ruby mumbled through the candy.  
"Akatsuki members..." Olive tuned in, beginning to understand.  
"And where did we end up?" The other two girls nodded at her logic. "So I'd make the assumption that if Molly has been taken to this world too, she would be somewhere near Suna but that's just what I think. Maybe this was just a random coincidence. Maybe she isn't even in this world, we can't know for sure."  
"Pein said if he learned she had turned up anywhere he would collect her. I don't want to put her in danger so let's not tell him this theory until after we test whether my eyes will do the trick." The other two nodded. A collective look of worry crossed their faces as they thought about Molly. Ruby glanced at the expressions on both Nicole and Olive's faces before hers changed to one of determination.  
"Well, at least we get to meet the Akatsuki! We should be looking at this as an opportunity. Molly's a tough bitch, I'm sure she's fine wherever she is." Ruby persisted.  
"You cant be definite of that Ruby, I mean. Look what happened to us in a few hours. We were attacked then interrogated If I hadn't chosen to cosplay as Pein we'd probably be dead too." Olive tried to rationalise. "Thank god the Deidara wigs were crazily over priced." She whispered to herself, loud enough for the others to hear and offer a soft chuckle.  
"I hate to say it but I think I'm with Ruby on this one. As worried as I am about Molly, worrying wont help and I'm sure we'll only ever get an opportunity like this once, so try to enjoy it but in a safe way. Don't get yourselves in trouble. Who knows, maybe this is just an oddly detailed dream." The other two nodded and Nicole stood up, announcing that she was going to lie on her own bed for a while so that she could think a bit more and figure out a possible explanation of being brought here. Nicole swiftly walked to the door, turning back once to give the girls a look of warning and remind them to be on their best behaviour and stay in the room.

"What now?" Ruby asked, receiving a shrug from Olive. Ruby sighed and leaned her back against the wall. They sat in silence, comforted by the others company. In such a strange and new environment, they felt lucky to have the other their with them. They could only offer sympathy to Molly if she had been brought to Suna all alone. Olive picked up the empty pocky box and placed it in the empty bag of gummy candy, letting out a sigh as she did so.  
"I feel like we should have felt more surprised when we met them. Not that we weren't surprised or anything, we just usually over react to exciting things and experiences." Olive muttered.  
"I don't think the shock has hit yet. Don't worry, it will. I'm sure of it. This has to be one of the craziest things that has ever happened to us." Ruby reassured with her signature grin. "Think of all the crap we can get up to! I mean, they wont hurt or do anything to us for now will they? And if your eyes really do work then they definitely won't do anything to us."  
"Nicole said not to get ourselves into trouble..."  
"But if they can't hurt us, where's the trouble in that?!" Ruby exclaimed, earning an ear to ear grin from Olive. They sat in thought of what the next few days would hold for them and hold for the Akatsuki and their base. A surge of excitement began to pump through their veins at the thought.  
"You're wrong, danna!" A male voice cried out from somewhere else in the base. Both Olive and Ruby sat up straight and looked at each other in awe. They slowly stood and opened the door, poking their heads out to find out where the noise was coming from and if it was really who they thought it was. Both girls spotted long golden hair on a lean, Akatsuki cloak clad body- in the lounge room and slowly began to approach the figure.  
"You're young, brat. You know nothing." The deep voice of Sasori was clearer now that they were closer. The Hiruko clad Akatsuki member stood behind Deidara, his eyes in slits at his partner. The men stopped bickering when the footsteps of Olive and Ruby were heard. They turned to face the noise and Olive and Ruby emerged into their line of sight. Deidara raised an eyebrow at them whilst Sasori looked indifferent. A slight look of confusion was evident when he noticed the familiarity of the silver haired girl's appearance and the many piercings of the red headed girl- he was almost definite that she wasn't one of Leader-sama's bodies. It was obvious to both Sasori and Deidara that these girls offered no threat to them but Sasori's guard was left up just in case.  
"And you are?" Deidara questioned as he took a step towards them. Olive was all but frozen at the sight of the silky haired Akatsuki member while Ruby made an attempt to not laugh at the state of her friend.  
"I'm Ruby and that is Olive." Deidara looked at Ruby while she spoke but averted his eyes to the Nagato cosplayer when her name was brought up. He gave her a lopsided smirk as her cheeks burned a crimson red under his gaze. Amused with her reaction, the smirk remained on his face.  
"Why are you here?" Sasori grunted, ignoring Deidara's unprofessional behaviour. He wanted to know what these girls were doing here. Was Leader-sama aware?Sasori's serious voice seemed to pull Olive out of her reverie as she turned to face the redhead, all signs of the dumbstruck fangirl, gone. She cleared her head as she tried to think of an appropriate way to phrase her answer. Sasori grew impatient, watching the girl try to form what she was going to say. Hiruko gave Sasori an aura of intimidation to the girls, Olive felt a drop of sweat roll down her face as she grew nervous under his scrutinising eyes.  
"Pei-Leader sama has arranged for us to stay with you for sometime. It's difficult to explain but we aren't exactly from here and he has promised to help us return if we assist him with a few things." Sasori's eyes narrowed as if he didn't believe her but he did not push on. Instead, he turned on his heal and walked off without another word.

Deidara looked back to where his partner was before returning his attention to Olive. He lifted her hand so it was in line with his chest and leaned down.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, un." He spoke before placing his lips on the back of her hand. Olive's eyebrows rose as her eyes widened in shock. Her large intake of air was loud enough to be heard through the room.  
"-I wouldn't do that if I was yo-!" Ruby yelled before Olive suddenly collapsed forward onto the surprised blond. "Too late." She sighed, slightly embarrassed for Olive.  
"What just happened?" Deidara exclaimed as he slowly lifted her, shifting her in his arms until she sat in a way that was comfortable for him.  
"You just shocked her a little. She'll probably wake up soon."  
"And that's common for her?"  
"Only in situations like these. So, this has actually never happened before. Just easy to predict, I actually assumed she'd just start screaming, I guess it's better this way- not as noisy. I told her she'd feel the shock of being here soon."

"Oh wow! Is today Deidara-senpai's birthday?! Happy Birthday Deidara-senpai!" A childish voice squealed before another body was attached to Deidara's. The blonde's eyebrow twitched at the addition of Tobi who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. His short spiky hair rubbed against Deidara's, causing his smooth hair to become a disarray of blonde strands.  
"Tobi, GET THE HELL OFF ME!"  
"Why did you think it was his birthday?" Ruby questioned while being weary of the powerful ninja who had just entered. She wasn't sure how to go about treating him so she went with the oblivious to his power route.  
"Isn't the girl he's holding his present? How else could he have gotten one?" He said, looking at Ruby while tilting his head in a clueless manner. Deidara's eye twitched at the last part but he attempted to keep himself calm. Being under Tobi's gaze unnerved Ruby, even if it he only had one eye.  
"No, that's just my friend Olive."  
"So it's not sempai's birthday?" Ruby shook her head in response.  
Tobi slowly retreated off Deidara before pausing, then scratching his head. He gave Ruby another once over before placing one hand under his chin in what appeared to be a thinking pose.  
"Why does Hidan look like a girl?"  
"You're an idiot!" Deidara continued to yell, not able to contain his annoyance with the powerful nin.

"Olive, Ruby, are you two okay? I heard yelli-" Nicole stepped in and observed the scene in front of her, the antics not particularly surprising her. She let out a sigh of exasperation and crossed her arms over her chest. They obviously didn't take her request of them staying in the room to heart, she just hoped they hadn't gotten themselves into much trouble.  
"Konan! Help! Deidara-senpai's being mean!" Tobi yelled as he ran to hide behind Nicole, clutching the back of her cloak with both hands.  
"No, I'm not Ko-"  
"Please help Konan! He'll hurt me!" He screamed over Nicole's calm voice.  
"I'm not-"  
"KONAN PLEASE!" He whined, louder.  
"-That's not Konan, her name's Nicole!" Ruby interrupted. Of course she wasn't so dumb to think Tobi really did think Nicole was Konan but she decided it was best to play along.  
"Nicole?" Tobi questioned, once more scratching his head. Everyone else nodded at him, trying to get the message across. He too began to nod and 'ah' enthusiastically and the others felt relieved he was finally understanding. "So I've been calling her the wrong name all this time?"

Everybody stood quietly. Deidara slowly ran a hand through his hair whilst shaking his head at the other Akatsuki member.  
"Go back to Zetsu, Tobi." Deidara muttered. Tobi responded by crossing his arms exaggeratedly and 'hmph'ing stubbornly.  
"I don't think he's going." Ruby smirked. Tobi resumed his hiding behind Nicole.  
"Girl Hidan scares me." He whispered loudly to Nicole.  
"Sometimes she scares me too." She responded before pausing. "What happened to Olive?"  
"Deidara kissed her hand." Nicole nodded at Ruby's answer. Ruby then began to stroke her chin. "Deidara, you have to do me a favour." Deidara raised a questioning eyebrow but Ruby waved her hand dismissively, meaning she would explain later.

Tobi gasped exaggeratedly at Deidara.  
"Sempai! You were the reason that girl Hidan's friend Olive fainted?" Deidara rolled his eyes at Tobi who then began to giggle. "So Sempai, do you... like her?" Tobi said between his bursts of childish laughter. Deidara sighed at Tobi's kid-like antics and looked down at the girl in his arms before slowly stroking her hair with a slight smirk.  
"I did always have a thing for redheads." And with that Ruby, Nicole and Tobi froze and stared at Deidara with wide eyes.  
"So its true..." Ruby breathed in disbelief.  
"So that's why Sasori is your partner, sempai?" Tobi whispered. Loudly. Deidara's eye twitched as he returned his gaze slowly to the three frozen figures in front of him.  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He growled at them. Ruby and Nicole remained frozen but Tobi began to walk until he was beside Deidara.  
"Ofcouuuurse not, Sempai." He drawled out, nudging Deidara with his elbow and closing his one visible eye in an attempted wink. Once more Deidara's eye twitched.  
"Tobi, you should be glad that my hands are currently occupied otherwise you'd be blown to bits." Deidara growled and the masked shinobi.  
"Sempai, would you rather it be Sasori-san that you were carrying?" He laughed as he awaited Deidara's reaction. Ruby let out a chortle at Tobi's witty response while Nicole just braced herself for impact.

Suddenly Tobi had been pulled into a headlock with Deidara's right leg. Grinning with satisfaction at Tobi's pleas for freedom Deidara kept his leg wound around Tobi's neck, surprisingly being able to stay upright and making sure not to drop the girl he was carrying.  
"SEMPAI PLEASE!" Tobi continued to cry out, exaggeratedly gasping for air with his arms flailing around.  
"THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT, IDIOT!"  
"Let him go!" Nicole cried out, wishing Ruby and Olive had just followed orders for once. Her eyebrows furrowed with irritation as the two continued screaming while ignoring her.  
"Let him go." The emotionless voice of Sasori echoed. Deidara sighed angrily before letting Tobi drop to the ground. A moment of silence passed, Sasori's scrutinizing eyes on the two girls and the new addition. Nicole shifted uncomfortably, clearing her throat in an attempt to end the silence. While the two members had been occupied Ruby had made her way to the available lounge and seated herself there to view the show in front of her more comfortably. "I spoke to leader-sama, it would be best if you returned to your rooms as he had requested. Deidara, put the girl in her bed. Tobi, return to Zetsu." Deidara nodded at his partners orders and turned to meet the eyes of a mischievously grinning Ruby.

* * *

Olive shifted comfortably in her bed. Her eyes remained shut as she enjoyed the feeling of rest. She wasn't entirely sure how she ended up in her bed but that curiosity could be dealt with later. Something shifted on her bed and she noticed that Ruby was sitting at the edge of her bed, the warmth of her body radiating onto her cold feet. She slowly opened her eyes ready to greet her currently silver haired friend but was met with an entirely different sight.  
"You're finally awake, it's about time." Smirked a shirtless Deidara as he leaned forwards, towards her. She let out what sounded like a high pitched squeak and started to retreat backwards, sitting up with her back placed firmly against the wall as she tried to place space between them. Deidara attempted to hide the shock at the sight of her purple eyes, they had been hidden behind her hair earlier. "What's the matter?" He teased as she swallowed the large amount of saliva pooling in her mouth. She concentrated on not letting her eyes stray from his as he started to move closer to her. Her forehead began to crease with nervousness as she could now smell the scent of his shampoo. He slowly placed his hand on the left side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
"You know, I think-" Deidara started but was abruptly stopped as Olive's eyes shut and her upper body began to slump forward. A loud cackling laughter could be heard from the doorway as Ruby approached, clutching her sides.  
"Priceless!" She cried out, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Deidara chuckled at the girls reaction and stood up from the bed, picking his cloak up as he did so, then sliding it back on his body. He didn't really know why he had agreed to do this but he had to admit, it was a damn good confidence booster. "Good work, Deidara! You said your lines perfectly!" Ruby continued with a grin, raising her hand up for a high five. Deidara stared at her extended hand for a moment before raising his slowly and smacking his hand on hers. Who the hell were these chicks?

**Hey guys! Long time no update. Sorry about that :s Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if it's a bit everywhere, it's hard to get things started.**


End file.
